Entre silencios de biblioteca
by HRHED
Summary: El título completo es Entre silencios de biblioteca y desencuentros de sangre pero no deja subrilo entero. Una historia de la nueva generación con un toque romántico y dramático. Espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Planea ser un ficc más bien corto, a lo sumo tres capítulos.

Atención contiene Spoilers.

La pareja está más que clara cuando se empieza a leer, pero quédense con una comadreja y una serpiente. Aunque ni la comadreja de siempre, ni la serpiente de siempre.

Espero que la disfruten.

Con esperanza,

HRHED

**Entre silencios de biblioteca y desencuentros de sangre**

**Y no pudo resistirse.**

Se conocieron en la biblioteca, un lugar sagrado tanto para uno como para la otra.

Allí no se hablaba y reinaba el silencio, algo muy ansiado en ese colegio lleno de niños revoltosos y adolescentes hormonados.

Sabían, a la perfección, que ninguno de los dos romperían las reglas, que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de alzar la cabeza y emitir algún sonido, porque en la biblioteca lo que debía imperar era el silencio y ellos lo adoraban.

Así que se pasaron los dos primeros cursos dirigiéndose miradas, sabiendo perfectamente quien era uno y quien el otro.

Cada uno conocía a la perfección las leyendas que se contaban acerca de sus progenitores, unas, muy bien vistas, las otras, ni a tu peor enemigo deseadas.

Sólo se miraban, alzaban la cabeza, se encontraban los ojos, intentaban descifrarse y vuelta al libro de tapas doradas que más les gustaba, Historia de Hogwarts. Uno era el regalo de su madre, el otro un regalo por Navidad.

Sólo compartían cuatro de diez clases: Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia, Pociones y Runas Antiguas. Ambos igual de buenos, ambos igual de eficientes, ambos excelentes.

Si bien conocían la voz del otro, nunca habían mantenido una conversación. Nada. Nunca. Ni siquiera un simple: " ¿me pasas el ajenjo?".

Habían hecho incluso un trabajo juntos y no habían hablado. Habían plantado la lista de tareas encima de la mesa de la biblioteca y con un gesto decidieron que la mitad de la hoja hacia abajo para ella, la de arriba para él. Tan sólo en el primer pergamino se miraron un instante¿Qué nombre poner primero?.

Él puso primero el de ella, quizás por su educación recibida desde antes de que empezara gatear o porque quería que ella fuera la primera. Quién sabe.

Habían escuchado las risas del otro, habían visto las caras de inmensa felicidad del otro, incluso uno de ellos había visto al otro llorar. Risas entre amigos y familiares, los triunfos en los exámenes y el Quidditch y la pérdida de un ser querido.

Pero no fue hasta tercer curso que dieron un paso más, quizás espontaneo, quizás premeditado. Se sentaron en la misma mesa de la gran biblioteca. Uno delante del otro y llevando tal cantidad de libros que hacían imposible que alguien más se les uniera.

Nada más. Salían siempre a diferentes tiempos y llegaban en diferentes momentos, ningún encuentro fuera de la biblioteca. Desearon hablarse, pero su conversación estaba vedada.

Vedada con razones de peso. El padre de uno había salvado la vida al padre del otro. El padre del otro había dejado que torturaran a la madre de la otra.

Si bien la mujer de Draco, estaría siempre agradecida a los muchachos que le salvaron la vida a su marido e hicieron posible el haberle conocido, su marido nunca superaría la vergüenza por haberse visto prácticamente obligado a pedirles auxilio, quizás a Harry si, pero la comadreja, la comadreja era otro cantar.

Si bien Hermione podía llegar a perdonar a Draco por haber permitido lo que permitió, Ron no lo iba a hacer, nunca. Y es que para Ron, Hermione siempre había sido su tesoro más preciado. Algo que creía que no se merecía.

¿Pero realmente Scorpius y Rose tenían algo que ver con eso? Directamente no, indirectamente si. Los dos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que así era.

Y eso mismo parecían recordarse cuando se les acababa la tinta o el pergamino y les asaltaban las ganas de pedírselo al otro. Pero nunca ocurría. Antes se marchaban y retrasaban sus deberes o sus lecturas a un día después que rebajarse a pedir algo.

En cuarto curso todo pareció sufrir un cambio. Dejaron de ser cómplices de biblioteca para no dirigirse ni siquiera una mirada. Insignificancia pura y dura. Al menos por parte de ella. Scorpius llegó a pensar que se había sentado en la misma mesa porque era dónde más daba el sol en invierno y dónde más corriente había en verano.

Ese año ya no era ella la que marchaba primero, sino él, para no tener que soportar como cada día venía un chico a buscarla. A veces el mismo, a veces alguien nuevo.

La belleza de Rose no pasó desapercibido para nadie. La figura exquisita de su madre, las curvas de su tía, el pelo rojo de su padre... Para él tampoco.

Sabía que era preciosa, sabía que era una de las mujeres más deseadas por los chicos de su edad, incluso por los más mayores.

Ese curso pasaba más tiempo de lo normal observándola, viendo como su pelo parecían llamas con el sol del mediodía, los labios gruesos y rojos, la piel blanca y aparentemente suave.

Aparentemente suave no, realmente suave. Y es que no pudo resistirse. Se alzó y se dispuso a encaminarse hacia la zona este de la biblioteca, justo detrás de ella. Dio un paso, un paso más y como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta le rozó con la mano el hombro desnudo por el calor.

Disimuló, disimuló el tremendo escalofrío que tuvo y respiró con amplitud cuando llegó a la quinta estantería empezando por abajo.

Al año siguiente ella pareció olvidarse de todos los chicos del año anterior y volvió a ser la que era antes, pero cada vez más bella. Había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer y eso se le notaba. Pero las horas en la biblioteca eran iguales. Un emperador llamado silencio, y ellos dos, como vasallos.

El año siguiente les asaltó casi sin darse cuenta. Los TIMOS habían sido tan duros que prácticamente no habían tenido tiempo para nada más.

El primer día no fueron a la biblioteca, ni el segundo, ni el tercero. Ni uno, ni el otro.

No fueron hasta que les fue imposible estudiar en las respectivas salas comunes, sentándose en la mesa de siempre, con el acompañante de siempre.

Ese año se celebró un baile. En honor a un antiguo director que amaba las fiestas, un tal Albus Dumbledore al que el tío de Rose, y sus propios padres, tenían un cariño inmenso. Al fin y al cabo su primo se llamaba como él.

El baile se celebró por todo lo alto, como en un verdadero cuento de hadas. Nadie había dicho que fuera obligatorio conseguir pareja para el baile, pero aún así los nervios por quedarse sin ella eran palpables en todos los rincones de Hogwarts. Incluso en la biblioteca.

Los alumnos cuchicheaban sobre con quién iba a ir una u otro, quien lo pediría, si le había echo ilusión aquello que te dijo, si el vestido no era demasiado corto, miles de cosas. Ellos preparaban el examen de pociones de la quinta lección.

Y otra vez él no pudo resistirse.

¿Piensas ir al baile?- Lo soltó como si fuera leche agria, inesperadamente, siseando las letras como si fuera una serpiente, igual que su padre.

¿ Piensas hacerlo tú? – Osada como su madre, roja como un tomate como su padre.

Y allí terminó la conversación porque a Rose la asaltó un muchacho de ojos verdes que le susurró al oído algo que al parecer hizo gracia a Rose.

Sí, iré contigo. – El muchacho le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Scorpius sintió ira de pronto. Un enfado atípico en él. Un revoltijo en el estómago nada normal. Un apretón de mandíbulas fuera de lo común.

La vio más tarde en el baile, con un vestido de gasa negra que la hacía ver tremendamente adulta y tremendamente atractiva. Él, a juego, con su chaqué negro y su corbata rojo oscuro.

La vio reír y bailar con muchos, siempre cerca del chico con el que había hablado en la biblioteca. Siempre cerca de algún primo. Siempre protegida.

Pero eso ya le daba igual porque no pudo resistirse.

¿Te apetece bailar?- O quizás si que pudo y sacó a bailar a la mejor amiga de Rose.

Ella no fue menos y salió a bailar, dos segundos después, con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

Bailaron cerca, muy cerca. Manteniendo la vista clavado el uno en el otro.

Ella se dejo abrazar por el Ravenclaw. Él apretó con fuerza a su amiga entre sus brazos.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Ravenclaw. Él besó el cuello de su amiga.

Y Rose cerró los ojos, se despidió del Ravenclaw y se marchó del baile. Como un huracán de llamas del infierno.

Un minuto tardó en reaccionar y seguirla a donde quiera que fuera corriendo como corría.

La alcanzó en la puerta de la biblioteca, entrando después de ella.

¿Qué coño haces siguiéndome?- No la veía, ahí no se veía nada de nada.

¿Por qué coño has salido corriendo?- Sólo sentía su respiración cerca.

Yo hago lo que me da la gana.

Pues entonces, yo también. – Y algún ruido llegó desde la parte sur de la biblioteca. Ella se acercó a él, por instinto, hasta que notó el roce de su chaqué. – Así que Cenicienta está aquí.- Y Scorpius le cogió del brazo.

¿Quién anda ahí?- Una tercera voz retumbó de dónde el ruido venía.

¡Mierda!- Rose intentó moverse pero él se lo impidió. – Suéltame!

¿Quieres haces el favor de callarte?- Scorpius se movió a tientas, como pudo, por la biblioteca evitando a Filch, que ya no era el que era.

Oigo tus tacones niña. – Rose se paró en seco e intentó agacharse para desabrocharse las complicadas sandalias.

No hay tiempo para eso. – Scorpius la alzó en brazos y siguió moviéndose, adentrándose más en la oscuridad, si de verdad se podía, hasta que el señor Filch se fue de la biblioteca alertado por unos ruidos en los pasillos.

Scorpius se apoyó contra una estantería, aún con Rose en brazos.

Ya puedes soltarme. – Scorpius la dejó con suavidad sobre el suelo, muy cerca él, tanto que cuando ella respiraba notaba su aliento en su barbilla.

Cenicienta era más educada, y más agradecida. – Rose intentó alejarse un poco al notar la respiración de Scorpius en su nariz, pero la mano derecha de él se lo impedía.

Lo siento, gracias. – No sabía si moverse o no.

Así me gustas más princesita. – Scorpius sonrió como un conquistador, pero ella no pudo verlo.

¿ Te gusto, entonces?- Una mirada pícara que él no vio.

Tu pareja te estará esperando. – Y la soltó un poco.

¿Qué pareja?

El chico que vino a buscarte a la biblioteca.

¿Mi hermano?

¿Tu hermano?

Sí, mi hermano.

Pero si es castaño.

Maldita sea, no todos los Weasley somos pelirrojos. – Scorpius se alejó un poco de ella al recordar su apellido.

Pero tú...

Sí, yo si. Mi hermano no.

¿Entonces has ido sola?

Igual que tú.

¿Siempre estás tanto a la defensiva, o sólo conmigo?

Sólo contigo.

Pues no voy a comerte, quédate tranquila.

Pues es una pena. – Eso no había salido del cerebro de Rose, había salido de los genes. Ni genes maternos, mucho menos paternos. Ese arranque era propio de su tía Ginny.

¿Qué has dicho?- Scorpius la buscó a oscuras extrañado.

Nada.

¿Qué has dicho?- Repitió la pregunta cogiéndole la cara y casi rozándole los labios. Afuera empezaban los fuegos de artificio, luces de colores que permitieron que se vieran por momentos.

Que es una pena. – Ahora ya podía ver su mirada desafiante, sus labios rojos tan cerca, sus ojos color miel.

Oh no, Merlín, por favor.- Scorpius la había soltado y ahora se ponía las manos en la cabeza- Por favor no coquetees conmigo. – Y la miró con ojos suplicantes y con un mechón rubio cruzándole la cara.

¿Por qué?- Y se muerde el labio y lo mira con ojos de gata.

Porque no. – Scorpius se desespera y sabe que no va aguantar mucho. Mucho menos cuando a ella parece ya no importarle la distancia y se acerca, totalmente pegado a él, pecho con pecho, cadera con cadera.

¿Y porque no?- Le coge de la corbata, lo acerca más a ella, a punto de rozarle los labios y le besa el cuello, en un movimiento tan suave que la boca cálida de Rose es para Scorpius como un detonante.

Porque no voy a poder resistirme.- La coge a horcajadas y esta vez es ella la que esta contra la pared. Se besan con una pasión incontrolada, mostrando todo lo que han aprendido en esos años de silencio de biblioteca. Suspiran, gimen, gruñen, gritan.

Scorpius...- Y el chaqué y la camisa caen al suelo.

Rose...- Y la cremallera del vestido le ha rasgado las medias al bajar.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos lo que han pasado por aquí y han dejado su review.

Pido disculpas por la tardanza y prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Espero que sigan disfrutándola.

Con esperanza,

**HRHED**

**Entre silencios de biblioteca y desencuentros de sangre**

**La cruda realidad**

Se maldice entre dientes como cuando una poción destila un olor no propio de su aroma, como cuando se le rasga el pergamino y debe empezar una redacción de casi doscientas líneas. Se maldice porque se ha dejado envenenar por los ojos verdes y un silabeo más propio de una serpiente que de una voz humana.

Se limpia con la esponja como si frotara plata sucia con un estropajo y está segura de seguir así hasta que note que la piel no lo soporta más y empieza a rasgarse. Se siente sucia, impura e indigna. Ha caído en las redes de las que lleva huyendo desde hacia ya demasiado tiempo. Se desespera y llora en silencio intentando recobrar la compostura.

No ha dormido desde que llegó de la biblioteca. Se ha mantenido tumbado en la cama de la habitación, mirando el techo plagado de fotos de su familia y amigos y con una media sonrisa que le va y le viene. Le viene porque el aroma de Rose parece permanecer en su propia piel y le va porque en la foto de sus padres Draco parece mirarle con más aspereza de la normal.

Ha tenido los brazos de Rose alrededor de su espalda, sus labios entre los suyos expertos e insaciables, las piernas cerrando un círculo con su cadera pidiéndole más de lo que él esperaba poder darle.

La ducha fue ciertamente reparadora y cuando salió volvía a ser la de siempre, la de antes del baile, al menos para los demás. Había conseguido sacar cualquier rastro de Scorpius de su cuerpo, ahora sólo faltaba sacarlo de su mente.

Cuando llegó al Gran comedor, deprisa y corriendo, no esperaba ver a Rose tan seria y con la faz tan dura como la vio. Creyó que cuando la viera ella le sonreiría y el marcharía a su encuentro borrando la imagen de su padre con un cálido beso de "buenos días". Ni mucho menos.



Los ojos melosos se le tornaron fríos y opacos, dejando el precioso color miel en un marrón oscuro lindante al negro. El moño impoluto le hacia perder la candidez y, a su vez, lujuria que aportaba su cabello rojo al viento. Las curvas guardadas en el anodino uniforme de Hogwarts.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando los ojos de Scorpius la buscaron desde la entrada. Se sentía mareada y débil. No podía hacer otra cosa que mantenerse dura, si flaqueaba no habría vuelta atrás y lo sabía.

Estaba más guapo de lo normal. Llevaba la ropa menos recta y bien colocada, algún botón desabrochado, la corbata mal anudada, el pelo revuelto y más dorado. Parecía tener más color que nunca y los labios más tintados de rojo que de costumbre, incluso algo morados. La memoria le hizo recordar el porque y bajó la mirada hacia el vaso de leche que tenía delante.

No hablaron más. A los pocos día las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron y prácticamente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts partían hacia sus hogares. Rose no le vio en el tren. Para Scorpius fue imposible no verla en la estación de King Cross rodeada de cabezas pelirrojas y el famoso Harry Potter con sus hijos y esposa.

La gran mansión de los Malfoy era menos oscura que tiempo atrás y las mazmorras se mantenían cerradas por orden estricta de la señora Malfoy, la mujer de Draco.

Scorpius vio en su habitación el peor lugar del mundo, lejos de la calidez de Hogwarts, del ruido de la sala común, de los niños de primero en los pasillos. Lo único que a Scorpius le recordaba Hogwarts a su casa era la biblioteca. Era enorme, quizás mayor que la del castillo, y albergaba un millar de historias. Por supuesto, era silenciosa. Le gustaba sentarse a leer en una de las butacas más alejadas de la chimenea, era mucho más tranquilo y un lugar prácticamente imperceptible desde casi toda la biblioteca.

Mientras ojeaba un manual de Quidditch que uno de sus amigos le había mandado para que se aficionara a ese deporte escuchó unas risitas tras una de las estanterías. Por un momento, pensó que se trataba de sus primas, dos niñitas rubias de cuatro años que había venido junto a sus tíos a pasar las Navidades. Se levantó farfullando, pero en silencio, esperando darles un susto de miedo.

La imagen que se le presentó se le antojó extrañamente familiar, pero a su vez sorprendente. Scorpius sorprendió a una de las cocineras con el chofer de la familia entregándose a la lujuria y a la pasión, al amor quizás, como una vez lo hizo él con Rose.

Señor. – Thomas, el chofer, abrió los ojos como platos, dejó en el suelo a Agatha y la tapó con su propia chaqueta. Semidesnudo intentó disculparse como pudo.

Se dirigió con una sonrisa al comedor, intentando dar tiempo a que la pareja se vistiera por si a alguien de la familia se le ocurría visitar la biblioteca. Llegó al salón, cerró la puerta tras de si y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos vieron. Su padre lloraba en el hombro de su madre.

A Rose le encanta la Madriguera. Es un lugar acogedor y encantador, pequeño y plagado de un olor a comida que prácticamente toda su familia adora. Sabe, a ciencia cierta, que pronto será imposible que pasen las Navidades todos juntos en esa casa.



Los abuelos Weasley, los abuelos Granger, sus padres, sus tíos, sus tías, sus hermanos, sus primos, Teddy, la señora Tonks e incluso a veces el viejo Hagrid, los padres de su tía Fleur y una tía abuela rechoncha que su padre detesta. Todos juntos suman varias decenas. En la casa siempre reina el buen humor, las ganas de comer bien y un sentimiento de paz que pocas veces se ve turbado.

Quiere un poco de silencio para pensar y poner su mente un poquito en orden pero esa casa es imparable y no hay nada que se mantenga en pie y con una pizca de seriedad, el tío George hace estragos por donde pasa y James y Fred parecen seguir sus pasos con ahínco.

Sale al jardín en busca de paz y se sienta frente al verde pasto que le rodea. Algunos bichos le suben por las piernas y acaban posándose en el libro que ha traído para leer haciéndole imposible la lectura. Una discusión a gritos llama su atención. Son Teddy y Victoire, cerca del cobertizo.

Eres el ser más despreciable de la tierra. – Victoire habla a gritos, intentando separarse de Teddy que no para de acercársele.

Y tú la mujer más bonita de toda Inglaterra. – Teddy sigue sonriendo a pesar de que Victoire se mantiene rabiosa en posición desafiante.

Pues es una pena porque cuando me marche a Toulouse no podré hacer que los hombres caigan rendidos ante mi, con tanta facilidad como lo hago aquí. – Victoire ha pretendido hacerle daño, hacer sentir a Teddy uno de tanto pero a él no parece haberle afectado en absoluto, al menos no eso. Rose se acerca para escucharle entre los pocos arbustos que rodean el cobertizo.

¿Te marchas a Francia? – La voz de Teddy suena asustadiza y perdida, como la de un niño pequeño a pesar del tono grave.

¿Qué?- Victoire se ve sorprendida por el cambio de tono y le mira de nuevo, aflojando su gesto.

¿Te vas a ir a Toulouse?- Traga el nudo que se le esta haciendo en la garganta.

Bueno, ya sabes que era una opción. De hecho aún lo estoy pensando, pronto acabaré los estudios del primer ciclo. Y bueno estaba la posibilidad de terminar el segundo ciclo allí. Derecho es mucho más buena en esa universidad y...

No te vayas, Vic, por favor no me dejes aquí. – EL miedo asalta la cara de Teddy y las lágrimas asoman en su rostro cetrino. Rose sabe que debe marcharse de allí pero la curiosidad le puede y se mantiene agazapada.

Ni se te ocurra llorar o me harás llorar a mi, eh. ¡Ted! – Teddy se ha arrodillado suplicante y ella a su lado le ruega que no llore más.

Vic, de verdad no volveré a hacerte rabiar con Rhonda, juro que sólo lo hago para que te enfades y poder reconciliarme contigo un millón de veces, de verdad que yo no tengo nada con ella. Que yo sólo te quiero a ti... Vic...

¡Sh! Ya. Un, dos , tres. Respira y deja ya de llorar. ¿Te suena? – Ted sonríe y se limpia las lágrimas como puede. - No sabía que me querías tanto. – Él sonríe y ella le besa.

Rose deja de mirar de una vez y se encamina corriendo hacia el cuarto de sus padres, su madre es sensata y debe aconsejar a Ted y a Victoire antes de ella se marche. Su madre debe hacer algo, lo que sea.



Entra en la habitación a trompicones y su madre pega un pequeño gritito que le hace ponerse alerta y coger la varita de inmediato.

¡Joder mamá! ¡Qué reflejos! – Cierra la puerta tras de si.

Esa boca Rose. – Intenta subirse la cremallera del vestido en vano. - ¡Joder! – Rose la mira con elocuencia. – Perdón. Ayúdame ¿quieres?

¿Porque te arreglas tanto? Ese vestido negro es demasiado elegante para comer en la Madriguera. – Le sube el vestido hasta el final y Hermione comienza a recogerse el pelo.

Mira cariño, tu padre y yo, bueno y tus tíos y tus abuelos tenemos que ausentarnos unas horas para atender un compromiso. Deberías cuidar de los más pequeños, o mejor de que James y Fred no hagan nada a los demás.

Está bien. Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

Ha fallecido Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco. Su hijo, Scorpius, va a tu curso, ¿le conoces mucho? – El perfume de su madre le ha resbalado de las manos.

Te acompaño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre silencios de biblioteca y desencuentros de sangre**

**Reencuentro **

Le ha costado cerca de media hora convencer a su padre de que es lo suficientemente mayor para asistir al entierro como parte de la familia, y sabe que si no hubiera sido por su madre ahora estaría jugando con la pequeña Molly.

Ha cogido el mismo vestido que llevo al entierro de Andrómeda, el de su hermana. Iba a decirle adiós a la última Black que quedaba con el mismo vestido que le dijo adiós a otra Black que era más Tonks que cualquier otro nombre.

El mismo chaqué que llevo en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, el baile de hacia pocas semanas, lo iba a vestir uno de los peores días también. Su abuela, la única que tenía, pues la abuela de su madre falleció al poco de nacer él, había muerto de un día para otro en la pequeña casa de la Bretaña francesa.

El mismo mayordomo fue el que se lo comunicó a su padre, que incapaz de creerlo se había aparecido en la casa y había visto el cadáver de su propia madre. El abuelo Lucius sigue en la cárcel y es posible que Draco nunca le avise. Pues, Draco sabía, que si había algo de compasión y bondad en Lucius era aquello que le unía a Narcisa.

Salieron del coche de Harry y caminaron con paso lento y pasmoso hasta la capilla del viejo cementerio de la casa de los Malfoy. Albus, James y Lily acompañaban a sus padres mientras que con Ron y Hermione sólo venía Rose. El resto de su tíos no consintió que ninguno de sus primos vinieran.

Harry mantenía el semblante duro e indescriptible, Ginny a su lado le observaba constantemente, como si temiera que fuera a romperse. Los padres de Rose se mantenían cogidos del brazo, dándose fuerzas el uno al otro. Debían ir al entierro de Narcissa, por tener compasión con Harry en un momento crucial de la guerra, pero personalmente, a nivel de Ron y Hermione, nada de auror ni directora de departamento del ministerio, la posibilidad de volver a esa casa les parecía aterradora, en especial a Hermione.

Le temblaban las piernas y se sentía débil, no se creía capaz de aguantar un entierro para su querida abuela, recordar todos los momentos vividos con ella, recordarla. Su madre siempre había dicho que desde que él había llegado al mundo Narcisa había cambiado por completo.

Y ahora era él, cuando su abuela marchaba del mundo, sentía que iba a cambiar de todas todas. Se sentía más asustado que nunca y no sabía si era ni siquiera correcto llorar en público para su familia. Pero, pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba prohibido, pero que no debía hacerlo. Pues su padre estaba aguantando como podía las ganas de romper a llorar en cualquier momento y él, como buen hijo que era, debía ayudarle dándole un ejemplo a seguir, aunque su padre intentara hacer lo mismo por él.

Casi tropieza con el primer escalón de la pequeña capilla y si no fuera porque su padre le ha cogido del brazo al vuelo se va al suelo de bruces. Esta histérica y le sudan las manos como nunca, a pesar del frío. Su padre la mira extrañado y ella sonríe de medio lado para tranquilizarle.

Avanza silenciosa y se coloca, junto al resto de la familia, en las últimas filas, pues ocupan más de una. La gente llega con cuentagotas y los parientes más cercanos, los Malfoy, aún no han aparecido para poder dar inicio al último rito mágico al que Narcissa iba a someterse.

Entran en la capilla por los pasadizos, por una pequeña trampilla que comunica con la casa capitular y donde el sacerdote ya les espera. Ayuda a sus dos primas, cogidas ambas de la mano, a subir la trepitosa escalera y a salir a la luz de la habitación.

Su tía se mantiene al lado de su madre, junto a su padre y su tío. Las niñas han pasado a ser cosa suya, aunque nadie se lo haya dicho. A pesar de la corta edad de las dos chiquitas ambas han comprendido la muerte de su tía abuela, y la carita de pena, tampoco de llanto, no les abandona. Se mantienen tranquilas y por una vez parecen no idear un plan maligno.

La puerta de la sala capitular se abre para dejar pasar al sacerdote y a buena parte de la familia Malfoy, desde la más cercana hasta la más alejada. Son alrededor de una quincena y el más joven, Scorpius, mantiene cogidas de la mano a sus dos primas.

Todos se sientan en las primeras filas y cuando Scorpius ha cogido a una de sus primas en brazos Rose ha sentido un vuelco en el estómago.

El sacerdote comienza su oración y todos se mantienen atentos a lo que dice, esperando el momento de sentarse y levantarse, de decir palabra, de mantenerse en silencio. Todos menos Scorpius, que esta a punto de coger del cuello a una de sus primas. Han abandonado la situación idílica en la que se mantenían y ambas, se han propuesto que Scorpius las siente en sus rodillas, y Scorpius sólo se siente capaz de albergar a una cada vez. La otra, mientras su hermana disfruta del premio otorgado por un silencioso "piedra, papel o tijera", empieza a patalear y amenaza con romper a llorar o salir corriendo.

Por suerte, su tía se da cuenta de la situación y coloca a una de sus hijas en sus rodillas, a la otra la lleva a los pies de su padre de un tirón de orejas. Scorpius se siente mucho más relajado y por primera vez, desde que ha empezado a hablar el sacerdote, presta atención a lo que dice.

Las lágrimas salen sin que él lo quiera, cuando el sacerdote da por concluida la ceremonia: … y con nuestros mejores deseos y un recuerdo de amor infinito, Narcissa Malfoy Black, se va.

Se levantan todos los asistentes y Draco, como mayor representante de la familia, junto su mujer y su hijo, se coloca al frente del féretro. De espaldas a él, empiezan a recibir el pésame, uno a uno de cada persona que haya venido a presenciar la ceremonia en honor a su abuela.

La fila es larga y pesada, de hecho es la última y el principio de la cola es imposible verlo desde donde ella esta. La ceremonia ha sido bonita y dulce, pero ella la ha experimentado como si fuera una guerra y tiene el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios, lleno de culpa por estar nerviosa por verle y no por unirse a su pena.

Harry le da la mano con firmeza a Draco y un pequeño abrazo a la mujer de este y a su hijo. Ginny y sus hijos imitan a su marido y padre y se alejan con paso firme y la cabeza gacha hacia la puerta de madera de roble.

Ron se acerca cauteloso, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Draco que conserva, aún así, el semblante triste.

- Lo siento mucho Malfoy.

- Gracias Weasley. – Ambos acaban el apretón de manos aprisa. Tanto que Ron casi tropieza al abrazar a la mujer de Draco. A scorpius le revuelve el pelo como si tuviera once años, pero a él le ha parecido que es lo mejor que puede hacerle si supiera lo que él le ha hecho a su hija. Su hija.

Rose sigue a su madre, mientras ella, también deprisa da tres timidos abrazos a los familiares más cercanos de Narcisa.

Le da la mano a Draco y la siente fría y suave como la de su hijo. Desde luego tienen el mismo aspecto, pero no sabe si es por todo lo que ha dicho su padre o porque así es realmente él, Draco le parece malvado. Scorpius, en cambio, a pesar de tener la misma faz conserva cara de bondad angelical.

Abraza a la madre de Scorpius y ve como este continua mirando el paso de Hermione hacia la salida. Se coloca frente a él y espera a que se gire. Frunce los labios y gira la cabeza.

El suelo parece temblar bajo sus zapatos de 200 libras y mira el fogonazo de luz roja que tiene delante. Es ella. Es ella y vuelve a ser la de siempre. La piel blanca, los labios rojos, ojos color miel, melena pelirroja. Le mira el cuello palpitante y las manos entrecogidas en un complicado nudo. Lleva un vestido negro muy serio y los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Por suerte o por desgracia, él no las reprime desde que la ha visto.

- Lo siento. – La voz se le quiebra y siente ganas de salir corriendo, pero se mantiene delante de los ojos de ese gris centelleante, esperando, frunciendo los labios con fuerza.

Los brazos parecen salirse disparados tras la espalda y se juntan en un circulo perfecto a la espalda de Rose. Antes de que el pueda sentir su falta de calor, Rose levanta los brazos y lo rodea por las anchas espaldas. Esconde la cabeza en su hombro y nota la mejilla de Scorpius que ha escondido su cabeza en su hombro.

- Pensaba que habías acabado conmigo. – La voz de Scorpius sonaba nasal y apagada, llena de pena.

- Eso pensaba yo también. – Rose le contesta con sinceridad y con cierto toque de miedo.

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que piensas? – Scorpius teme la respuesta pero se mantiene con la máxima dignidad posible en esos casos.

- Que no podía dejarte sólo. Que no quería dejarte. – Siente ganas de besarla y apartarle de la cara esas lágrimas, seguro, cubren sus mejillas ahora rosadas por la vergüenza y el sofoco.

Aprieta más la cabeza contra la de ella, rozando aún más mejilla con mejilla, casi nariz con nariz.

- Creo que debería soltarte. – la voz ha sonado, esta vez, profunda y gutural, matando de un corte seco al Scorpius débil que se ha abrazado a ella pocos segundos antes.

Ella asiente, y aunque él no pueda verla bien sabe que así lo ha hecho. Ambos saben que a pesar de lo corto que ha sido el abrazo ya habrá sido suficiente. Suficiente para que Draco levante la cabeza del hombro de su mujer y se aproxime a su hijo, suficiente para que Hermione se acerque incrédula, con una mano en el pecho, suficiente para que a Ronald le centellen las orejas y este apunto de separarlos de un manotazo.

- Rose. – La voz de Hermione suena decepcionada y sorprendida. Rose sabe que no es por Scorpius, que es por ella, que antes se lo contaba todo.


End file.
